


Little weed never hurt nobody, that’s a fact

by Salty_Michael



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid
Genre: Gay, Greg is 16, Incest, M/M, Rodrick heffley - Freeform, Smut, Weed, diary of a wimpy kid - Freeform, greg heffley - Freeform, rodrick is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Michael/pseuds/Salty_Michael
Summary: Greg is up late smoking when his brother barges in claiming to help him be more cautious with the smell only if he can smoke with him. What things will they realize as they smoke together and will their relationship ever be the same?You can’t even come for me for writing this ship like idk man It really just happened I’m so stoned rn.
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Little weed never hurt nobody, that’s a fact

Rodrick was laying in his bed in the attic when an all too familiar scent hit his nose. Weed. He sat there trying to think about where the smell could’ve been coming from; He knew his stash was contained tightly to avoid anyone finding it, so he was sure it wasn’t his. That’s when it hit him. It had to be coming from Greg’s room.

“Oh for fucks sake...” Rodrick groaned while he stood up to put his pants on. He walked out of his room, softly shutting his door and making the trek to Greg’s room. He looked around before opening the door and shutting it abruptly after stepping in.

“Uh wait-“ Greg gasped out, pipe being ripped from his lips In record speed. 

Just as Rodrick had figured, Greg was sitting by the window with it open. He had a lighter sitting on the windowsill, next to it was a grinder that was open to show a good amount of weed, and finally a pipe with smoke still coming out of it was in Greg’s hand.

“Well, well, well look at my innocent little brother now.” Rodrick said taking in the sight in front of him. Gregs eyes were slightly closed and redder than anything rodrick had ever seen.

“It’s really not what it looks like Rodrick please don’t tell mom and dad its my first time I was just-“  
Greg spoke fast and in a jumble, but Rodrick knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

“Chill out, shrimp. I’m here to help you out. I know, surprising ,but you owe me some of what you’re smoking on” Rodrick smirked immediately walking to Greg’s hamper and grabbing a towel.

Greg just stared at him not seeming to understand what was going on at the moment. Why didn’t rodrick care that he was smoking the “devils lettuce”.Greg figured it just had to do with the fact the Rodrick was getting a free smoke, and nothing more. Greg felt a little pang in his chest when he ended up just sticking with the fact that is was Rodrick being selfish.

Rodrick ignored the boys curious eyes on him and proceeded to stuff the towel under his door.

“This will eliminate the odor from leaving your room. I mean seriously dude I could smell it all the way from the attic, Idiot.” Rodrick huffed out as he finally finished putting it under the door.

Greg just smiled at his brother sheepishly while the older teen made his way to where he was sitting. Greg scooted over a little bit to give Rodrick some room as he sat down.

“Now let me get some” Rodrick held out his hand to the pipe and used the other to grab the lighter off the windowsill. Greg just stared at him before finally handing it over.

Rodrick used the lighter to push and press the weed around in the bowl before bringing the piece to his lips and lighting. He let the flame hover over the weed for a few seconds before pulling it away and inhaling for what seemed like a long time.

Greg looked at him surprised as he blew the smoke out with ease not showing any signs of coughing.

“You know I smoke this shit all the time, right? Don’t look so amazed.” Rodrick said noticing the look his younger brother was giving him.

Greg’s eyes went wide.

“How? How do you not get caught I’ve never even noticed you were high or anything? How’d you cover up the smell?” Greg shot out questions, cheeks dusting pink realizing how much he was talking. 

Rodrick just chuckled causing Greg’s cheeks to get pinker.

“Because I’m not stupid like you. I put towels under the door, light candles , and I usually do it late at night. At least you did the last part.” Rodrick said remembering it had to be at least 2 in the morning.

Greg just nodded taking in everything his brother had told him.

Once Greg was done taking mental notes he reached for the pipe that his brother was currently holding. He felt a jolt run up his arm as his hand touched Rodrick’s. He immediately snatched his hand back, the older teen noticing how fast the boy moved after touching him.

Greg put his lips to the pipe and did the same thing Rodrick had done a minute before. Except for Greg, the second the smoke started to leave his lungs he was coughing up a storm.

Rodrick lunged forward pushing Greg’s face into the bed comforter to stifle his brothers loud fit.

He couldn’t help but laugh as Greg was finally starting to calm down and lifted his head up.

“Can I have water please.” Greg said softly as his brother nodded and handed him the bottle that was on the other side of him.

Greg was gulping it up and Rodrick couldn’t help but stare at his neck as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.

Greg finally stopped chugging and pulled the bottle from his lips placing the cap back on. As he looked back up at Rodrick he looked at how hooded and dark his eyes were, seemingly glued onto his lips.

“W-what,,, is there something on my face?” Greg asked innocently, embarrassed by the thought of possibly of looking stupid in front of his brother.

Out of nowhere Rodrick lunged forward taking the back of Greg’s neck pulling him in. His lips were instantly on Greg’s, and though it took of moment of being shocked, he felt Greg eagerly kiss him back. Rodricks fingers laced into the boys hair and pulled slightly causing a small moan to come out of him. He took this as his chance to slip his tongue past Greg’s lips and into his mouth.

Greg’s arms wrapped around Rodricks neck as the older teens tongue explored like his life depended on it. It took Greg a minute to figure out what to do before he started hesitantly rubbing his tongue against Rodricks.

This caused Rodrick to groan a little bit and the sound made a jolt to go down Greg’s spine and right to his dick. 

Rodrick was the first to pull away and try to catch his breath. He looked over at Greg’s eyes and couldn’t help the feeling that overtook him. The feeling of love and want. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Greg whispered out, fingers ghosting over his lips where Rodrick just was. He was acting shy even after he just made out with his older brother. 

Rodrick chuckled lightly not about to admit that he had felt the same. 

Greg watched as Rodricks eyes got impossibly darker and hungrier. 

He got chills.

Rodrick grabbed onto his brother and pulled him into his lap immediately returning his lips onto Greg’s. The kiss was hungrier and more passionate then before and it was driving Rodrick crazy; but out of nowhere something started to drive him even crazier. 

Greg had rolled his hips down so both of their dicks had rubbed against each other through the confines of their pants.

“A-ah” Greg had broke the kiss to moan at the feeling that had gone through him when he rolled his hips.

Rodrick growled at the sound that had escaped from his brother and began to kiss down Greg’s neck. He was kissing and sucking whatever spot felt right to him and hear the sounds Greg was making made him silently cheer.Rodrick rolled his hips up like Greg had done before and he smirked when Greg had moaned once more.

“F-fuck Rodrick please, please” Rodrick heard the younger getting impatient but he wasn’t gonna let him have what he wanted just yet. Rodrick pulled away from his neck to look the boy in his eyes. He looked so far gone.

“Please what, babyboy? What do you want?” Rodricks voice was thick and gravely causing Greg’s dick to twitch.

“Please you know what I want” Greg said matter of factly. Rodricks fingers grabbed the back of Greg’s hair again and pulled, causing the younger boy to groan out and yelp slightly.

“Be specific Greg, beg for it.” Rodrick said. He wanted to give into the boy, he really did but, he never wanted this moment to end so he knew he had to keep it going. Greg whimpered slightly and sighed.

“Please I want you to rub me. I want you to r-roll your hips like you did before please it felt so good rod-“ Greg was panting out.

The poor boy didn’t even get to finish his sentence before their lips were smashed together and he could feel Rodrick grinding his hips up, hard. 

Greg couldn’t help the moans and whimpers that came pouring out and were vibrating againAt his brothers lips. It all just felt so good and Rodrick felt so perfect, the way his tongue was rubbing and fighting Greg’s in his mouth, the way his hands were on the younger boys hips grinding him down into the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Rodrick was groaning loud as he broke the kiss to instead lean into Greg’s ear, his hot breath hitting Greg. 

Everything felt so hot and he couldn’t help the boiling pit in his stomach as he knew he was getting closer. He could tell Rodrick was too with how his thrust got faster and more erratic. 

“Rodrick I’m gonna c-cum please please don’t s-stop” Greg moaned out trying to stay quiet.

“Fuck baby boy so am I, fuck ur so hot. Such a good boy you sound so pretty for me baby” Rodrick groaned into his ear.

Greg couldn’t help his hand that came up to his mouth to keep him silent because he was just so, so close. Rodricks words affected him more than he’d like to admit and he knew he wasn’t hiding the fact either. His hand didn’t last in that position long because Rodrick ripped it from his mouth.

“I wanna hear you when you come like the little slut you are.” Rodrick growled in his ear. 

Everything slowed down as his climax hit him. He saw stars and moaned out Rodricks name as his dick twitched from the orgasm. He knew for a fact all the weed in his system had heightened his orgasm, but deep known he wanted to think it was because it was with the person he had wanted for so fucking long.  
He could tell Rodrick came right after him as his hips jerked up one more time and his grip tightened.

“Fuck Greg” Rodrick moaned out after he was done calming down. 

Greg sat there stunned over what had just happened with Rodrick. He knew about his feelings for the older teen but he also knew they were wrong and were probably only reciprocated because of the weed. 

He knew he probably looked confused and even sad because Rodrick had grabbed onto his waist once more and pulled him in.

“I have feelings for you Greg, don’t think this came out of no where. One hit won’t even get me high so it wasn’t because of the weed.” Rodrick said being sincere as he sealed his words with a kiss.

The younger boy began blushing once he realized how high he was while his brother was completely sober doing all of it on his own will, because he had wanted Greg just like he had wanted Rodrick. Greg couldn’t help but smile after he pulled away from his brother. Rodrick just moved a little bit, keeping Greg firmly in his lap as he reached back for the pipe.

He lit up the weed taking a hit. As he inhaled the smoke he turned his head to Greg, grabbing the younger boys chin as he parted his lips and leaned in, blowing the smoke into Greg’s mouth.

Things would never be the same after this night, and they both knew that. Neither of them were scared though because they both knew it all felt right being in each other’s company.


End file.
